Please be mine - A DaisukeXHikari (DavisxKari) story
by ash-ketchup-pikapika
Summary: As the group of Adventure 02 begin High school Daisuke hears the words which he has be fearing for years. Will he ever be with the girl he has yearned for all this time? And will Daisuke be able to protect her from the dark figure who has appeared to stalk her? -Miyako/Yolei -Hikari/Kari -Daisuke/Davis -Takeru/TK -Iori/Cody
1. Chapter 1- Mind in a world of flurry

**Chapter 1 A mind in a world of flurry**

"T-Takeru" Hikari gasped

Daisuke's expression goes blank as his heart sinks into a dark abyss. Yet he continues to listen onto the words he couldn't bare hearing, sounding in the distance...

* * *

It is the last week of the summer before the first year of advancing to high school for the Chosen children; Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako and Ken. Everyone has decided to stay together and applied for the same school, with Iori also doing the same once he has reached the same age.

As it is the last few days before entering High school, everyone of the 02 gang is having a final meet up before getting into the new academic routine. Sitting on the seafront, with a soft breeze and the hot setting sun shining on the ocean, everyone is talking about their hopes and dreams for the future.

"Hey guys." Ken outed, looking out to the distance "Look at that, all that natural beauty, it makes it look like the Earth never ends. You know, things like that really make me think, 'I can achieve anything, no matter what, if things like that that happen on their own, then surely if I push for it then anything is possible'"

Daisuke looked over to his best friend and thought _'thank you Ken, maybe, just maybe, I really do have a chance after all these years. Could we? Hikari..._

Relishing in the thought that he could hold Hikari in an embrace of love, rather than that just of friendship, Daisuke failed to notice Takeru walking over to the nearby tree.

"Hikari!" Takeru motioned Hikari over to the flowering Sakura tree with the petals slowly swaying in the breeze. "Come look at this!"

"Just coming!" Hikari shouted to Takeru "Miyako is it okay If I leave my bag with you?"

Miyako nodded and grinned as Hikari hurried over. She knew exactly what was going on, even with Hikari completely oblivious to it. As Hikari was making her way over to the tree Miyako whispered:

"Oh ho it looks like this is it."

Daisuke wondered what she meant. It is common knowledge to the group that Takeru loves Hikari, but nothing has ever truly come out of it. Hikari treats him like a brother, someone she can talk to whenever she is sad or scared knowing full well he would never dare take advantage of it.

_Thud!_

In the mist of his pondering Daisuke's heart pounded harder than it ever did before.

'_No,what! This can't be..."_

Daisuke thought as he unintentionally heard the words that were spoken from the near distance.

_Panic!_ Daisuke's mind is in a world of flurry.

"Even with all that said Hikari, I just want to say, be with me. I love you." Takeru stared into Hikari's eyes awaiting for her answer.

"T-Takeru" Hikari gasped

Daisuke's expression goes blank as his heart sinks into a dark abyss. Yet he continues to listen to the words he couldn't bare hearing, sounding in the distance.

chapter 2 will be here shortly!

Personal thanks to **The Arn **for pointing out my errors! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Anything is Possible

**Chapter 2 Anything is Possible**

Ken couldn't bare to see Daisuke enter this emotionless state. It was as if his soul had been crushed, and there was nothing left but the broken pieces, blowing away in the wind. Ken grabbed Daisuke's arm and began to drag him away, in the hope that he could preserve any happiness left in his hopeless state.

"Thankyou Takeru, I-I'm not sure what to say. I love you too, but..." Hikari paused and looked towards the ocean.

Daisuke stopped and looked up towards Hikari, as a tear made its way down his face. The rest of the group continued to whisper amongst themselves, wondering what was happening.

"...it is not the kind of love that you want me to return to you. I'm sorry." Hikari spoke with soft words, in hope Takeru would understand.

"Believe me, for a long time I tried to convince myself I did love you, that you were the one I was destined to be with. But there was always something inside me saying '_is this really the sort of love that I think I'm feeling? Or …' _Hikari stopped, scared, that she had offended the boy who has cherished her for all these years.

"Hikari... Thankyou." Takeru went forward and squeezed Hikari, reassuring her that he was far from offended.

Hikari, confused, stepped back. Takeru smiled at Hikari's innocent face and gave the unexpected words of comfort.

"Thankyou for telling me the truth. I understand now. I just want to say, if you ever change your mind, I'll be here...always. For you , only you." Takeru smiled and jogged back over to the group.

Hikari turned round to face the others, with the wind blowing through her beautiful hair. Brushing her fringe behind her ear, Hikari knew that this was exactly the reason why she was so close to Takeru, his loyalty and kindness towards the people around him no matter how negative the situation was for him.

She looked over to the two figures standing nearby, realising it was Ken and Daisuke.

'_Oh_ _no, he didn't see all that did he?_ _Daisuke please don't be sad, Takeru isn't the one I love it's...' _Hikari's heart began beating faster and harder, looking into Daisuke's eyes. _'Is...this?'_

"Hikari.. doesn't.. love Takeru? Ken did I hear it right?" Daisuke looked to Ken in desperation, only to be replied with a smile and a nod.

Daisuke couldn't believe it. The biggest rival for Hikari's love had just been turned down. Could this mean he has a chance afterall? '_What Ken said was right, anthing IS possible'._

He called over to the group, with happiness gleaming from his face " Hey guys! I'll bet you can't beat me to the park!"

Miyako instantly took the challenge, instantly chasing up to Daisuke "Oh no you dont!"

The rest of the group followed, but with High school starting, will Daisuke get the girl of his dreams?

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Things Girlfriends Do

**Chapter 3 Things girlfriends do**

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring!_

_Boof!_

Laying on the floor jumbled up in his bedsheets, Daisuke's failed attempt to disable the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet is clearly apparent. It's 7:30am and the first day of high school. Outside is still warm and the sun is beaming through the glass windows. Taking a mental note of the weather while peaking from outside the covers he gets up and goes get his clothes ready. But as he was beginning to get changed he remembered something...

"Uniform..." Daisuke frowned and groaned.

He had completely forgot that the school he applied for had a strict uniform policy which he wasn't please about. But, then he realised something that slapped a massive grin across his face.

"Hikari-chan, in a schoolgirl's uniform! But wait, that also means... she'll also see me in uniform..."

Daisuke hates wearing uniform, and the fact that the girl he least wants to look like an idiot to is going to see it in all its glory, makes it all so much worse. Sighing at the situation, he thought to himself _'well it can't be too bad, for all I know I'm in the same class as her! Hehe, and then Takeru will have no chance." _

"What the hell are you doing?" Jun stood at Daisuke's door pointing as half dressed body. "And what on Earth are you thinking while doing that?" Jun added referring to the peculiar look on his face. Blushed red, massive grin and a trail of drawl making its way down from his lips to the floor.

"N-NOTHING!" Daisuke shouted and slammed the door.

Embarrassed and frustrated, Daisuke rushed into his uniform and upon leaving he grabbed his bag and some bread for breakfast.

* * *

In the High school grounds Hikari and Miyako are eagerly waiting to find out which classes they will be in for the year along with the rest of the early students.

"I'm guessing we are the only ones to think of arriving early to find out our classes. I'm surprised even Ken isn't here yet!" Miyako was one of the more eager students in the grounds to find out where they were being placed, afterall it'll determine who in the group will be sticking together or even separating completely!

"The student placement board will be revealed at the sport court in 10 minutes" an announcement sounded.

Many of the students begun to make their way towards the sports court whereas Hikari and Miyako still waited near the gate for the others to arrive, with Miyako growing increasingly impatient. The minutes began to pass and still no sign of the others arriving. It is 8:25am and only 5 minutes until the board is revealed and only 35 minutes until class starts. Hikari looked in the distance spotting Ken running towards the gate with Takeru following close behind.

Hikari called over waving her arms. "Hey guys over here!"

The two boys made their past the gate in their new uniforms, both perfectly ironed and as neat they can be, even after the running. Miyako blushes seeing Ken, her boyfriend, in the new outfit, she certainly didn't hide the fact she found him very attractive in it.

"Sorry we're late.." Takeru huffed and puffed.

"There was a car accident on the way here, and the police wanted eyewitness accounts so they wouldn't let anyone go." Ken added while giving Miyako an apologetic hug.

As the two boys began to catch their breath, many of the newly arriving students began heading over to the sport court as another announcement sounded.

"Phew we made it just in time to see the board, but where's Daisuke?" Ken looked around trying to spot any sign of him. "If he's too late then he'll have a hard time getting to where he needs to."

Takeru agreed with what Ken said, but added "I think we should make our way over to the board now before the crowd becomes too large, Hikari maybe you should text him."

Hikari looked to Takeru, knowing he was right, but felt guilty at the thought of heading over there without Daisuke, especially on their first day. But if they didn't make it over there soon the crowd would get too large and they wouldn't be able to see who is placed where until the last minute before class. Hikari nodded in agreement and took the phone out of her new pink satchel.

More students began to come through the gate when a prominent voice made it's way through.

"Waaaait guys!" the voice said.

The group look over the gate to see a student heading towards them. It was Daisuke. His uniform was a mess, bed hair swaying around, and as he came tumbling towards them, _BONK!_

His body lay spread across the concrete floor just a meter away from the others, arms out, clothes crumpled and bag open with the contents spilling out. Giggles from some of the other students were heard around the grounds. Not the best first impression he could make on his first day to the other students, and especially not to Hikari.

As he looked up he saw the beautiful face of Hikari's, with her long shining hair hanging down in front of her, she knelt down and giggled and offered her hand out to help.

"Oh Daisuke, a fashionable entrance as always." Hikari giggled

Not wanting to show that he was embarrassed, Daisuke quickly stood up and put his arms to his sides.

"Hahaha, did you like my little show then?" Daisuke said trying to act all proud and mighty.

Takeru sighed and Ken did a face palm, some of the other students are still giggling away at Daisuke's embarrassing entrance.

Just then an announcement sounded "Please may the first year students head to the sports court when ready to see the class arrangements."

Just as Daisuke began to head over to the courts a voice called "Wait Daisuke!"

It was Hikari "You can't go over there like that you're a mess. Stand there just a sec." She walked over and began to neaten up his clothes, folding the collar and neatening the tie. Next she pated his jacket down on him to straighten it out. Daisuke couldn't help but relish in what was happening right now _'This is the sort of things girlfriends do!' _he thought. She was taking absolute care in what she was doing, making sure everything was perfect for him. Next she took out a brush from the satchel and had it work it way slowly through Daisuke's terrible bed hair.

Miyako lent into Ken "Aww how cute!" she whispered. However Takeru wasn't so enthusiastic, the girl he loved was grooming another man, but he hid the emotions welling up inside and looked away.

"Ah!" Daisuke winced from the brush running through his hair.

"I'm sorry, but it needs to be done, you can't go over like that, you need to look perfect." Hikari's kind, soft words made Daisuke blush. He was loving every second of this, and didn't want it to end. She proceeded to sort his bag out and positioned it perfectly on his side.

"There we go! All handsome now, like you should be." Hearing her compliment caused Daisuke's blush get even redder and prominent.

Ken let out a little chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?!" Daisuke shouted, only to make him laugh more.

"Come on guys lets hurry! Lets find out who will be together this year!" Hikari called to the others.

The group hurried over to the court to find a small crowd of people looking at the large board, they eagerly positioned themselves to find out whether they will be together this year.

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Tight Embrace

**Chapter 4 – A Tight Embrace**

"Class 1C! Hey Hikari what class are you in?!" Daisuke made his way over to Hikari.

Everyone else is still looking at the board, including Hikari, who is still trying to find her name amongst the long lists of classes.

"1B..." Takeru spoke, catching Daisuke's attention. The two boys looked at each other with the look of rivalry on their faces. Who would Hikari be going with? Or would she be going to a separate class altogether?

Miyako and Ken make their way over to Daisuke "Hey, me and Miyako are together again this year. We're in 1A!" Ken cheered. The couple wore remarkable smiles, they were unmistakably happy. Daisuke smiled and congratulated the couple, it was such good news, they were together, and it made them so very happy. Daisuke looked at them with envy _'I hope that could be us one day, Hikari...'_

"Ah that's great! I'm not alone! I'm in 1C too!" Hikari smiled, so glad that she wasn't going to be alone this year. She faced Daisuke and let out and little giggle, and gave a big smile. Daisuke let out a big cheer and raised his arms.

Takeru faced Hikari putting on a fake smile, but that wasn't going to fool anyone. It was clear that Takeru was not happy with the result, he was alone, and Hikari, the girl he cherished, was with his love rival this year. The group escaped the crowd and headed towards the school entrance. The other newcomers began searching for their classrooms, and there in the entrance hall, a map displaying all the first year rooms was hanging.

They followed the other students and began to read the map. With 15 minutes before class, everyone took note of where to go and said their farewells until break. Everyone split up and took their separate paths.

* * *

"I'm really glad Ken and Miyako got to be together again this year, they'll be the cute couple of the class! Lets make sure we sit together too, yeah Daisuke?" Hikari enthusiastically said to Daisuke.

"Of course! As if I'd let anyone else sit steal my spot next to you!" Daisuke laughed but he was determined to keep his word. He was lucky enough to be able to be with Hikari, he wasn't going to miss the chance to sit with her this year. With all her beauty, Hikari was often the target for boys, combined with her kindness, she was the dream girl for many, and Daisuke wasn't going to give them any chance.

Upon reaching the classroom, the two discover that they are one of the first to arrive. They slide the door open and stepped in. It is a standard Japanese classroom, one brown desk per student with a compartment inside, with a chalkboard at the front of the room. Only 2 other students have arrived, but they were sat separate and alone.

"Lets sit over there." Hikari pointed to the window side of the classroom and proceeded towards the available desks. Hikari sat directly next to the window, second seat from the back, and Daisuke went next to her on the right.

More students began making their way into the room and taking the remaining seats. Daisuke glared at any boy looking at Hikari. She was completely oblivious to the amount of male classmates eyeing her up, Daisuke remained protective, glaring at any of the boys perving her up. At 9:10am the teacher arrives to greet the students.

"Hello students, welcome to your first year at Irie High school, my name is Mr Nakamura and I will be your teacher for the year. Now I want all of you to take turns coming up to the front of the class and introducing yourselves, starting from the front of the class."

One by one students went to the front and introduced themselves, until a slam sounded. At the door was a tall young man, black straight hair and his suit a mess. He was slouched with hands in pockets.

"Back again this year Kenta? Go sit down. Maybe you should actually turn up to your exams so you can finally advance a year." The teacher was certainly not please to see the boy, there had seemed to be a bitter history between them.

Unfortunately for Daisuke, his behaviour earlier to the other students meant that everyone avoided the seat next to him, which was where the new boy was headed. The boy yanked the chair back, sat down and leant on the desk. He turned his head to the left to face Daisuke, giving a cringe worthy frown. Kenta was certainly not the friendly type, especially not to Daisuke. Kenta spotted Hikari behind Daisuke, he looked her up and down and gave a grin.

"_The ways I'd ravish her..." _Disgusting ideas were running through his mind.

Daisuke saw the look of pleasure smothered all over his face. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, holding in the anger welling up inside.

* * *

"Right students, class break, make sure you're back in 30 minutes if you leave the room. I'll be in the teachers lounge if you need me." The teacher put the chalk stick down on his desk and left the room.

Hikari stood up and put the chair under her desk. "I'm gonna head to the vending machine to get a snack." Hikari smiled at Daisuke and headed to the door.

Kenta stood up and headed to Hikari. He went ahead of her and put his arm up to the wall, blocking her way to the door.

"Hey, are you interested? Because I certainly am." Kenta smirked, looking up and down Hikari, and zoomed in on her breasts. "You certainly are a sexy one."

"E-er no I'm sorry, please may I get past?" Hikari spoke nervously and began fiddling with her long hair. She looked to her feet as the tall young man stared down at her.

"Oh come on, not playing hard to get are you? I know you want some." Kenta reached forward and grabbed Hikari's left breast.

_Bang!_

A fist flew into Kenta's face then grabbed the arm away from Hikari's breast.

"Don't you fucking touch her." It was Daisuke. He was trembling with the anger that was flowing out of him. Hikari retreated behind him and held on to his jacket. Kenta yanked his arm back, tutted then strutted off. The other classmates began whispering and watched him exit the room. Daisuke spun round and pulled Hikari into a tight embrace.

He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, I won't let him touch you again."

Hikari responded, squeezing Daisuke back, "Thankyou."

* * *

Downstairs in the cafeteria it's 12:30pm, the lunch hour. Ken and Miyako are already sat down on a table waiting for the others.

"I wonder how this morning was for the others, especially with Hikari and Daisuke, they were so cute earlier! I do feel sorry for Takeru though, he probably doesn't know anyone else in his class." Miyako stood up and looked around the room to see if she can spot anyone.

Hikari and Daisuke made their way through the entrance to the cafeteria, they spotted Miyako and headed over.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke waved and they sat opposite the couple.

"So how was it?" Ken asked

"Well it was okay, but there was a little... trouble." Daisuke answered

Hikari quickly interupted "But it was sorted!" She looked at Daisuke and gave a big smile "I don't think there will be anymore trouble now with Daisuke around."

Daisuke blushed "Don't worry, I'll always be around."

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Green Scarf

**Chapter 5 – Green Scarf**

It is December 19th, just over 3 months have passed since joining high school and it's the last day before the Christmas holidays.

It is 7:45am and Daisuke is impatiently waiting at the school gate. The rising sun is shining bright and the grounds are coated in a blanket of snow. The tree leaves have now gone, replaced by the fallen snow, it's a beautiful sight. Daisuke is wrapped up tight wearing a green scarf and gloves, however this is still not enough to keep the cold out.

"I tell them to come early and they still haven't bothered turning up!" Daisuke mumbled to himself while jogging on the spot. "We're not gonna have enough time to discuss Hikari's birthday!"

_Smack!_

The feeling of ice cold snow runs down his back. Daisuke turns around to see Takeru preparing another snowball. Daisuke quickly picks up a heap of snow and moulds it into a ball.

_Splat!_

White powder covers Daisuke's face. He clears his eyes to see Ken and Miyako laughing. It was a snowball ambush!

"Haha very funny guys." Daisuke's angry frown soon turns into laughter.

The group begin the snowball fight until Miyako intterupts "We should get to discussing Hikari's 16th birthday. So is everything still going to plan?" The group come together and sit on the nearby bench.

"I've managed to pay off my parents to stay out overnight, but Jun will still be there to keep us out of trouble. Although with that said, she'll probably be the one causing the most trouble out of all of us!" Daisuke laughed "But she will be helping with all the decorating so I guess it's actually a bonus."

Miyako replied "Awesome! Me and Ken have got most of the games now and I've managed to sneak some alcohol from the shop. What about you Takeru?"

Takeru swiftly responded "Don't worry, I've ordered the cake, it'll be delivered to mine the day before on the 22nd."

"_Although..." _He thought to himself _"...I just hope it's enough to impress her."_

Snow begins to fall from the sky as Hikari makes her way through the gates. She is wearing a long pink knitted scarf and sleeved gloves. She sees her friends over near the entrance bench, but then something stops her. Her shadow in front is absorbed by another much larger than her own. Hikari looks around her to see the arm of her scarf suspended. Her eyes follow the scarf to see a mans hand grasping the end. She gasps in realisation to who it is. Kenta was back. After the incident with Daisuke, Kenta didn't show up again, until now.

He lets out a soft voice "Hikari...I want you." But then turns hard and sharp "And I always get what I want!"

Trembling in fear to his words, Hikari untangles herself from the scarf and makes a run for the entrance. Kenta remains where he stands, grasping Hikari's soft warm scarf bringing it to his face, smelling her fresh scent.

Miyako points to Daisuke. "And make sure you don't give her any suspicions when you bring her back to yours, the party needs to be a complete surprise!"

"I'm not that stupid!" Daisuke shouted back

Takeru looks away from the conversation to see Hikari running towards them, clearly distressed.

"Why is she running?" Takeru says to the others

He runs forward and catches her in a protective hug. With Hikari shaking in his arms, Takeru turns to the others in confusion. Daisuke looks over to the gate to see a tall, dark figure standing. He gets up and walks closer to investigate.

"KENTA!" Daisuke has realised what has happened, seeing the young man holding a long pink scarf.

Satisfied, Kenta walks away, with his figure disappearing into the falling snow. Daisuke wasn't going to let him get away, he sprints towards his direction. Ken follows close behind, incase there was trouble. But it was too late, he was nowhere to be found. Daisuke was furious, especially at himself, for not being able to protect the girl he loved from the man who scared her before.

An announcement sounds "Due to the heavy snow the school will be closed today. All students, please ensure you have a safe journey home and we hope to see you all in the new year."

As Hikari calms herself, Daisuke and Ken make their way back to the others. With Hikari still in the comfort of Takeru's arms, Daisuke approached her and rubbed her back.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. We couldn't find him." Daisuke looks at Hikari, furious at the one causing her distress.

"It's okay, thank you for trying, both of you." Hikari looks at the two boys and smiles. Takeru drops his arms and lets the scared girl go. As his heat left her skin, Hikari holds her arms to her body, trying to keep the remaining heat in.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ken asks, clearly concerned.

"No, but I am cold." Hikari answers shivering. She tries to cover her neck with her collar but it lacks the length to reach. Daisuke steps forwards, unwrapping his scarf, gently placing around her neck.

"But..." Hikari looks at the boy now shivering in front of her.

But she was interrupted "Come on guys, we have a free day now! Let's have some fun! Daisuke shouted

Everyone agrees and make their way out of the school grounds. As Hikari walks alongside the others, she squeezes Daisuke's scarf which is wrapped around her neck, feeling the warmth left in its fibres.

"_So warm." _

* * *

Hikari and Daisuke make their way outside of Hikari's apartment after a long day in the snow.

"Thank you for walking me home, I really enjoyed today. Especially when we all made those snowmen of us." Hikari giggled.

Daisuke pulled a big grin, remembering how much fun they had "Hehe, although the igloo we made for them went awful."

As the two stood laughing, they found themselves staring deeply into eachother's eyes. They fell silent and smiled softly. Embarrassed, Hikari looked down, blushing, holding onto the ends of the green scarf wrapped round her, fiddling with it in her fingers.

Unsure of what to say, Daisuke turned his head to look down the corridor and broke the silence. "Well, I better head back, I've gotta.."

As the snow fell behind him on the balcony, Daisuke felt a soft and gentle sensation appear on his cheek. It was moist, but ever so warm. He motioned his eyes to the direction it was coming from. There he saw Hikari's long beautiful hair, flowing in the gentle breeze, and her flawless face touching his. Her eyes were closed as she was kissing him. Daisuke blushed, wanting this precious moment to never end. _"H-Hikari..."_

As the tender moment passed, she slowly pulled away and opened her eyes. "I hope I'll see you on my birthday, it's in a few days afterall. You will see me won't you?"

Daisuke turned to her, speechless, face red and staring into her eyes. He nodded in response to her question. She had no idea what was planned for her, it was going to be a very special day. Daisuke was going to make sure that it is the best day of her life.

"Walk home safe." Hikari opened her apartment door and walked through. She turned to face Daisuke, gave a smile and waved.

As the door shut, Daisuke stood in silence, still speechless to the kiss he received. Closing his eyes, he thought to himself. _"Hikari. I love you. C-could you love me too?"_

**Chapter 6 coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 - I Love You Too

**Chapter 6 – I Love You Too**

Today is December 23rd, and the dawn of Hikari's birthday.

As the morning sun rose, Taichi called through the crack of her bedroom door "Hikari! Wake up birthday girl, it's 9:00, time to get ready!"

Upon hearing her brothers call, Hikari opened her eyes in excitement. She swiftly made her way to the bathroom to begin getting ready, when she found a bag with a note on top. 'Happy birthday little sister, I hope you like it. Love your big brother Taichi.' She gasps upon seeing the contents. "It's beautiful!"

Showered, dressed and make-up ready, Hikari made her way to the living room. "How do I look?" She was wearing a beautiful pink winter dress. It reached her knees, had ribbons around her waist, which were tied to make a bow and had a v-neck, showing a slight cleavage. She was wearing black boots and leggings for her to keep warm.

"Absolutely perfect." Their mother replied.

"Just one more thing." Taichi pulled out a small box from his pocket and placed it in Hikari's hand. "Happy 16th birthday Hikari."

She opened the small black box to find a golden necklace, with the crest of light engraved into it. Hikari looked up to her brother wearing a big smile "Thank you. It's wonderful!" She picked it up and placed it around her neck. "It's just like before." Referring to her tag and crest from years ago.

Taichi looked at the clock on the wall "Shall we make a move then? Let's get to the aquarium for the opening time at 11:00. We'll have breakfast there."

Hikari was unaware that Taichi was in on the surprise the others were planning. He had already planned the aquarium trip with her, but when he saw Takeru a few days before, he was told about the surprise. He put on his watch, thinking _"3 o'clock, I can't forget."_

Hikari put on the new gloves, scarf and coat which came with the outfit. Lastly putting on her pink satchel, they both began to make their way to the aquarium.

"Have a great time!" Their mother called, and saw the siblings off.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Daisuke opened his front door to find Miyako and Ken at the door struggling to carry a multitude of bags. The two quickly barged in as their hands began to give way.

"Woah, is that everything?." Daisuke spoke surprised

"Everything? That's not even half of it!" Miyako replied exhausted and frustrated. "We have to go get the rest now! Have you started to get the house ready yet? It's already 1! You need to be at the aquarium at 3." As she began emptying the bags, Miyako smiled "Ah but I am looking forward to tonight. I hope it'll make her happy."

"I'm sure she will be, as long as we all make sure we get our tasks done, it'll be the best party of her life." Ken looked to Daisuke and winked "And after the other day I'm _sure_ Daisuke will make it extra special for her."

Daisuke blushed, knowing what he was he was referring to. Only Ken knows about the kiss Hikari gave him. Miyako stood there confused for a moment.

Ken then broke the silence "Well then lets get the next lot of bags yeah, Miyako?" He started dragging the confused girl out the door, but then whispered in Daisuke's ear "We'll be back in a bit, don't forget to sort _the_ present before anyone sees."

Daisuke nodded, the present he got Hikari was very special, nothing was going to screw it up. As the front door shut, Jun left her bedroom and made her way behind him "Just to let you know I'm staying at my boyfriends tonight, don't tell mum or dad or they'll give me shit for it, and don't trash the house." Jun, with bag in hand, left Daisuke on his own in the house.

Daisuke hurried and began the preparations. He went to the wardrobe in his bedroom and got the balloons and banners out. _"This will be the best day of your life, Hikari."_

* * *

3:00pm soon came for Hikari. Time always passes quickly when you're having fun afterall. Taichi lead Hikari to the exit of the aquarium. Snow is lightly falling from the sky, and the ground is covered with a light layer of the soft white powder. Last minute Christmas shoppers are everywhere, rushing around the town, making it much more busy than normal. As the two head out, they see Daisuke standing there, hands in pockets and smiling.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Taichi called. Along with Hikari, they head over, passing all the frantic shoppers. Daisuke turned round to see the two walking over.

As Daisuke looked at Hikari, he couldn't help but think _"Wow, sh-she's beautiful, even more than normal!" _He looked down and blushed.

"Hey, mind if I take Hikari off your hands, Taichi?" Daisuke winked at Taichi.

"Why don't you head off and have some fun, I've got a few bits to sort out anyway." Taichi suggested to Hikari.

Hikari looked to Daisuke and smiled "Sure, I'd love to."

The two made their way out of the bustling street and into a more quiet area. They make it to the park near Daisuke's apartment. It was a a small park, and most of the snow was turned and trodden, but it was quiet, and that was the important thing. There was a small patch of still untouched snow a few meters away from the apparatus. Hikari rushed over and jumped back onto the patch, she then began making a snow angel. As she was joyfully playing, snow was getting caught all in her hair. Daisuke laughed, seeing how innocent she became from a bit of snow. Hikari stood up and patted the snow away.

"Yay it turned out great hehe! It's pretty isn't it?" Hikari pointed at her little creation on the floor.

Daisuke stood next to Hikari "Not as pretty as you though."

Hikari looked at Daisuke and smiled. He had his face down, but it still wasn't enough to hide the blush spreading on his face.

"Anyway, since we're right outside my place, wanna come inside? It's pretty cold afterall." Daisuke looked up to his balcony _"I just hope everyone is finished." _He had left the others to finish off sorting the party while he got Hikari. It is now 4:00pm, the agreed time he would try to get her to come to the surprise party.

"Okay, that sounds good. What do you want to do there?" She questioned.

Daisuke turned to the beautiful young woman standing beside him "You'll see." He smiled and began leading her up to the apartment.

As the two made it outside the apartment, Daisuke knocked the door. Hikari looked confused to why he had to knock his own door. "_He has a key right? So why the need to knock?" _She pondered at this unusual behaviour, but seeing that it was pointless, she just dismissed it. The door swung open but nobody was there. Daisuke told her to head in first, stepped forward confused, and when she was least expecting it...

"Surprise!"

Party poppers were fired and confetti was flying around the room. Long strings of coloured paper confetti floated onto Hikari's head, covering her eyes. She moved the confetti to see her three friends, Takeru, Ken and Miyako cheering "Happy Birthday!"

"T-Thankyou everyone!" Hikari was so happy, she had never had a surprise birthday before. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

Daisuke stood next to Hikari "Happy birthday, Hikari." Then moved in closer and whispered something softly in her ear, and smiled. Hikari blushed at his words.

Takeru called to Hikari "We've got something to show you on the table."

As Hikari headed to the table, she took note the amount of care everyone put into the decorating. The birthday banners were all aligned properly around the room, and the helium balloons were bunch neatly in every corner. The table was presented perfectly, the food was placed on large oval plates and glitter was spread over the table cloth. In the middle of the was the main piece, the birthday cake. It was amazing, hand crafted icing leaves around the edge and a large red flower in the middle – a rose. 16 lit candles circled the rose.

"Make a wish Hikari, and blow out the candles." Takeru pulled up a chair to the table for her

Everyone stood around her eagerly waiting for her to make her wish. _"I wish..." _Hikari thought hard about what to wish for, and then it came to her. She took a big breath, then blew out the candles.

"Let's get this party started!" Daisuke shouted and ran to the stereo.

* * *

As the night came to an end Daisuke sat on the living room sofa watching TV. Hikari was laying beside him asleep, Miyako passed out from too much alcohol and Ken sat beside her asleep with her head on his lap. Takeru was wrapped up in his sleeping bag near the bathroom, as he became sick after drinking his sorrows away. Daisuke moved up to Hikari and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Hikari wake up, I've got to show you something." he whispered. Hikari groaned as she was awoken from her slumber.

"Shh be quiet so you don't wake the others, quick, come over to my room." Daisuke stood up and headed to his room. Hikari soon followed, yawning with a drowsy look in her eyes. As she walked through the door she sees Daisuke retrieving something from under his pillow. Hikari closes the door behind her and Daisuke turns on the small lamp in the corner of the room.

"Hikari, I wanted to give you this alone." He held out a small box in front of him and opened the lid. There lay a pure silver ring with pink heart shaped sapphires encrusted in. Hikari gasped at the magnificent gift held out in front of her. It was truly the best gift of all. She was more than just speechless, she didn't know how to react. _"He got this for me? Me? It's beautiful, too beautiful." _She kept thinking over and over.

Daisuke picked up the small ring and took Hikari's left hand. He gently slid the silver piece on her middle finger. "Maybe someday, another ring could sit on the finger next to this one." He softly whispered and looked into Hikari's eyes. "I love you, Hikari."

Daisuke put his hand onto Hikari's face and began stroking her soft blushed cheek. He leant in and gently kissed her on the lips. They both closed their eyes as they wrapped their arms around each others bodies. Daisuke dropped the ring box and held the gentle girl in a tight embrace, with Hikari squeezing back. She paused for a moment, and placed her head on his chest. "I-I love you too. I love you so much. Thank you... for everything." Tears of happiness began streaming down her face as she looked up.

"Stay with me tonight, Hikari. I can't be without you any longer."

**Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 – Beauty Which Lay on his bed

**Chapter 7 – The Beauty Which Lay on his Bed**

Daisuke swept Hikari off her feet in a princess hold and took her over to the bed. He gently placed her down on the bed sheets. Hikari lay flushed and eager as her hormones began rushing through her body. But she didn't move, as she was very shy, this was all new, what will happen? Daisuke locked his door so nobody would disturb and returns to the beauty which lay on his bed. He went to the end of the bed and climbed on. Hikari was unsure of what to do, so closed her eyes and let the young man below her take charge.

Daisuke began kissing her legs, still covered in the warm, black leggings, and made his way up to her thighs. He slipped his hands under the pink dress and began gently pulling her leggings down and off her legs. Hikari began panting as these new experiences began to overwhelm her, but she dare not stop it, she wanted this affection, she craved it. Daisuke returned to her thighs and resumed kissing, working his way up her body and stroking gently along the way. As he made his way to the bound waistline of her dress, he untied the bow and patiently began pushing the clothing up Hikari's slender body, revealing all that is underneath.

Daisuke's wet lips reached Hikari's tender breasts. He kissed in between and began massaging them in a circular motion. Hikari found it very pleasurable and clenched Daisuke's shirt, with eyes still shut. He proceeded to remove the dress over Hikari's head, and as the fabric passed her eyes, Hikari opened them and looks at her lover.

"I don't know if.." She paused for a moment. "I don't know if I'm ready for sex... but." Hikari shut her eyes again, embarrassed. "I do really like _this." _Her face fully flushes red as she refers to the treatment she's currently receiving. Hikari slowly opens her eyes to be met with a kiss. It was a passionate kiss, all the love Daisuke had kept inside was being set free, he could finally express it. He pulled away and embraced her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Daisuke whispered softly in her ear and continued on.

* * *

Hikari awoke from her slumber as the morning sun began to rise and shine through the curtains. Laying naked under unfamiliar sheets she found herself being spooned snugly by Daisuke. _"So warm and cosy." _She thought to herself. Hikari's thoughts went back to what had happened that night. She had mixed emotions, the soft comforting feeling of love but also the thrill of being somewhat rebellious. Pulling her lovers arms tighter around her, she noticed the ring on her finger. _"Oh Daisuke, you really do have so much love for me. I hope I can give you the love you deserve too." _While deep in thought, Hikari felt movement behind her.

Daisuke let out a big yawn and squeezed the girl of his dreams. "Mmm Hikari." He slowly opened his eyes and found his face covered in long hair. Gently moving the hair away to clear his vision he sees the light beaming through the gaps of the curtain.

"Wh-What time is it?" Daisuke quickly sat up and looked at his locked door. "I wonder if the others are awake." Rustling and footsteps were heard from behind the door. Daisuke pulled himself up from the bed in panic until he felt a a soft small grip on his wrist.

"I don't want to hide this Daisuke. We're responsible enough to make our own decisions, and I don't want to hide it. It's a good thing afterall, isn't it? This, us being together, forever... " Hikari looked at her lover with a yearning look on her eyes. She wanted this, and she didn't want to lock it away as a secret. Daisuke smiled, happy that she was happy, with everything that had happened.

"I'm glad you said that, I'm so glad you're happy." Daisuke leaped on Hikari and gave her a huge cuddle, nuzzling his face into her breasts. Hikari stroked his spiky hair and blushed.

"Let's get dressed and see how the others are doing, I'm sure someone will be wondering where we got to." Hikari giggled.

Hikari got out of bed, and began getting her clothes together. Daisuke looked at her naked body as she stood. It was the first time he saw her naked in full light. She was gorgeous. Her long hair shone in the light, she was pleasantly slim and curvy with her breasts hanging in a perfect shape. As Daisuke gazed at her wonderful body, Hikari noticed the eyes that were locked on to her. She stopped gathering her clothes and looked back, embarrassed, but also curious. She never got a chance to see Daisuke's body naked last night, not properly anyway. His muscles were well toned, which went well with his tanned skin. You can tell he was sporty just by looking at him, he had a very strong stature and his posture was perfect. As Hikari scanned his body, she quickly took a sneaky glance below, he certainly wasn't small in the men's department. Blushing, she quickly turned away and began putting her clothes back on.

"W-We should get ready, then maybe go and do something." Hikari tried holding in her embarrassment, but it was obvious to Daisuke was she had done.

The two dressed themselves again and headed to the door. Daisuke gave Hikari a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I l-love you too." Hikari replied, face flushed red. The two opened the door to find Miyako still asleep, but moved to the sofa. Ken was walking around tidying the front room. It was almost spotless, the decorations were still hanging but all the mess was cleared up.

"Morning guys." Ken called. Putting the last of the rubbish in the bin, he went and sat next to the slumbering Miyako.

"Hey, thanks for tidying up! You're the best. I was going to ask if you were interested in going somewhere but seeing your girlfriend on the sofa I think you're kind of stuck." Daisuke laughed and pointed over to the sleeping girl.

Hikari looked around and noticed something missing. "Hey, where's Takeru?" The look of concern appeared on her face. _"Oh no, did I upset him? He must've of saw us go into the bedroom... Maybe I should try and talk to him, when I turned him down before I did it in the gentlest way I could, so he shouldn't be mad. Maybe he'll understand."_

Ken knew what was going through Hikari's mind. Takeru was still in love with Hikari even though she had turned him down, it was an awkward situation for everyone. In the hopes of reassuring her, Ken gave a reply "Don't worry, he definitely drank too much last night, he had to call his mother to pick him up. That was probably a couple hours ago now, it was about 7am when he left." Hikari released a sigh of relief, however Ken gave a warning "Although, I think you might need to leave him for a bit, just until he gets used to your relationship. He will need time to adjust."

"Don't worry Hikari, everything will be fine." Daisuke gave a confident thumbs up and grabbed her hand. "Anyway, I think we should get this day started, what's the plan?"

* * *

Suffering from a bad hangover, Takeru lay in his bed with his thoughts going wild. He rolled onto his side to relieve his pounding headache. The stress certainly wasn't helping it, nor was the sunlight shining through the curtains._"I can't believe I've lost her, they must have been in there all night. I can't lose her, I love her too much, I don't know what I can do now. I want to be able to move on, but I need her. What do I do?"_

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**


End file.
